freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Cynthia Ruth
Cynthia Ruth is a Pandora from the Chevalier, although she usually prefers to stay at down low and not reveal her identity as Pandora. She attend studies at Genetics America alongside her friend Kate Avelli. Background Cynthia spent the four years at the Genetics America, becoming a Pandora in duty of the Chevalier after getting her graduation. Appearance Cynthia has long blonde hair, normally using twin tails with them, reaching down to her hips. Personality Almost nothing is know about Cynthia's personality. Although, she seems to be a cheerful, kind and friendly person. Freezing: Zero Arnett McMillan Arc Cynthia is seen along with her friend Kate as hitchhikers on the side of a road wanted to catch a ride though being half naked. She and Kate eventually get a ride from Keith McMillan driving an old pick-up truck along with his daughter, Arnett McMillan. She and Kate are happy for the man's help but his daughter doesn't approve of this labeling the two women as perverts. They head to San Francisco but stop to make camp at night and both women sleep in the tent that's set up. The next day, Cynthia, Kate, and the McMillans arrive in San Francisco hotel. Cynthia and Kate are next seen in the restaurant celebrating Arnett's fourteenth birthday. She watches as Arnett's father presents her gifts as one of them being a plane ticket from Chevalier along with her test results. Arnett was told she had eighty percent compatibility with stigmata and she could enroll immediately at Genetics to be a Pandora. Arnett was furious at her father and stormed out of the restaurant. The day after, Cynthia and Kate share a room in the hotel and Arnett comes to make the beds in the room they're sharing only to be disgust that their naked sleeping together. Arnett wakes them up and believes them to be lesbians. Cynthia and Kate declines this showing the young girl a picture of the two with boyfriends and they only passed out from drinking to much. They mentioned about Arnett's stigma compatibility rate which they deemed as being near world-class. Arnett quickly dismissed it and claimed she was going to take over her father's business instead. The next day as Keith and Arnett leave the hotel for their next delivery job, Cynthia and Kate asked for a ride to the port. Arnett called them leeches and told them they'd be sitting in the back although the young girl ended up siting with them. While on the way to their next destination, three men in a sport car start shooting at them. When the enemy driver produced an RPG, Cynthia took hold of Arnett and told Kate to jump from the truck which was blown off the side of the road seconds later. As Arnett tends to her father, Cynthia and Kate are confronted by the men. While off screen, the two women defeat the three men revealing themselves as Pandoras who work for Chevalier. Cynthia and Kate make it in time to save Keith for almost falling with the truck after Keith and Arnett make a pinky promise for her to become a Pandora. Arnett apologizes to Cynthia and Kate for insulting them not realizing that they're Pandoras and thanks them for saving her father. They both forgave her. Cynthia tells Arnett to become a a great Pandora in the future and that not all girls became Pandora's for fame and fortune. Abilities *As a Pandora, Cynthia is capable of enhancing superhuman strength though her true power remains unknown. Relationships Friends Kate Avelli Kate is Cynthia's best friend. Arnett McMillan Cynthia usually calls her a brat alongside Kate. Keith McMillan Keith McMillan offered a ride to both Cynthia and Kate. Trivia *Evident from Freezing: Zero, Cynthia seems to enjoy drinking alcohol. References Category:Pandora Category:Chevalier Category:Character Category:Female